


mom is the best santa claus

by GunpowderGelatin



Series: Genderbend Umbrella Academy (or how it could go so better if there were more girls) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Love, Multi, Name Changes, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderGelatin/pseuds/GunpowderGelatin
Summary: Two wanted to be someone, and Mom is the best (also, Four and Six shouldn't be so cute)





	mom is the best santa claus

**Author's Note:**

> yay!!!  
> this is a sequel to the last work of this series  
> It's good if you read it first because somethings might not make any sense, but it can be read as a separate piece
> 
> Remembering:
> 
> One, Two, Four and Five are girls.
> 
> Three, Six and Seven are boys.
> 
> The adults don't change.

Sir Reginald (no longer Dad for anyone but Number One) didn't think Christmas was a useful tradition, so the Hargreeves children never got presents or had a special dinner, neither did they spent hours awake waiting a fat old burglar in red clothes.

(months later, Seven and Four would spent many sleepless nights, but Santa Claus wasn't who they were expecting)

(Five just came back more than ten years later)

They were okay about it. Sure it would be good to receive something good, to have a free day in that routine that broke all of them over and over again, but not having it was normal.

They weren't expecting any different.

(Sir Reginald didn't like different, he like routines, so The Numbers followed them)

But Mom loved them with all her mechanical heart, and used to give them small treats on Christmas, as soon as she discovered the date.

(Mom didn't miss a opportunity to make their days more bearable and their nights less nightmarish)

(Mom was the only "adult" that loved them)

(Two asked Five if Mom was a part of Sir Reginald, that he hided away from them in the lines of her coding)

(Five told her Mom couldn't be all Sir Reginald, even if he made her, as she was a learning robot)

(Two slept better that night)

Extra time before sleep, a movie, a day outside with the purpose of research, extra sweets, their favourite foods, even less homework (was it still homework when you were homeschooled?) were all the small indulgences she could do, in their childhood.

(Sir Reginald didn't see it, as he didn't see most of the things not-related to their powers and training)

But when they became (pre) teenagers, Pogo gave her an idea, because even if Pogo was loyal to Sir Reginald, he loved them as they were his own.

"Sir Reginald?"

Her voice was sugary sweet, as always. Two, eavesdropping the conversation with a reluctant Seven, asked herself if Mom could even sound harsh.

Four said she didn't think so, and even if Two wanted Mom to stand up for herself and for them, it would go against her coding and even the persona she managed to develop.

"Stop bothering me. You know I'm an occupied man."

Two also asked herself if Sir Reginald always sounded so constipated. What could take so much of his time? He had loads of people to take care of his money and properties and industries and researches.

Mom said important and intelligent men didn't have time for mundane things.

Two thought he should have time at least to go to the bathroom, and maybe he would sound less constipated.

Also, Two hated the word "mundane". It was the word Sir Reginald used to describe Seven, and Seven wasn't too bad. The sound of the violin was strangely calming, and he never stopped her shenanigans.

(was also the world One used, before Four had her powers, to make fun and isolate her)

(and Four was Two's little sister)

"Sir Reginald, this is an important matter"

Two never heard Mom talking so sternly, and it scared her. She loved Mom more than anything in that prision they called home. She never want Mom to be anything but sugary sweet with her.

Maybe she could be harsh only with Sir Reginald, but not with them. Two would like it.

"Say it quickly"

His voice was less rude, but Two would bet all her knives that he was writing something, and hadn't even looked up.

He never did.

"As you know, Sir, soon we will have lots of interviews about the Umbrella Academy. But people would make a fuss if someone found out they don't have names."

That means they would be given names? Like in the stories? Two wanted to jump with happiness. Maybe she could choose her name? It must be something cool.

Maybe her name could be Isis, like the goddess. Or Desiree, which means being desired.

She knew Sir Reginald didn't desire her, but Four and Six did. Even Three, Five and Seven weren't bothered by her, as they would stand by her side in most situations.

(Two told herself that, years later, as she only heard from Three through shiny magazines and movies she could never finish watching, as she knew the boy had rumoured it)

(he came back)

(Two told herself that, years later, when she spent nights awake, an old police walkie-talkie in her hand, listening for dead junkies in back alleys and crack parties that went too far)

(she got sober)

(Two told herself that, years later, while she searched madly for Five in the police records, even if she was missing for years)

(she found them)

(Two told herself that, years later, when Six died, in an accident nobody woud mention for years)

(he was alive)

(Two told herself that, years later, when Seven almost caused the Apocalypse)

(they salved him)

(Two knew she was right)

Two was in such a state of happiness that she just woke up when Seven took her away by her sleeve, as she missed the last bit of the conversation, and Seven didn't want to be caught by Mom.

"What did he say? Did he agree?"

Seven looked at her strangely.

"Of course he did. Let's tell the others."

Two wasn't smart, but she could read between the lines. Sir Reginald told yes because of the press. He didn't care. She wasn't surprised.

(neither she was bothered by it, the happiness of the Names being more important than petty disappointment)

They found Five first. She already knew the news, being eavesdropping herself, and was indifferent as always.

"I don't care about names, or codenames. I'm fine with being Five. It's who I am."

Two could almost understand her, as Five didn't care much about "small things", but the euphoria of a name was bigger than trying to understand her sister now.

Four and Six weren't that difficult to find too. They were both on Four's room, cuddling of all things, Six head on Four's chest and her arm around his waist. Two wanted to coo, but she didn't, because would wake up Six.

(and Four was looking at her, a warning expression in her eyes)

(last time she had that expression, and someone dared it, all Three's hair bands were cut in pieces and left all over his bed)

(nobody with a will to live dares Four Warning Face, as she was mad and would go through with any evil plan popped in her mind)

(One didn't have a will to live, but Two surely did)

It didn't matter in the end, because Four's excitement made the bed float, and Six would have fall if it wasn't Four making him stop on mid-air, before he crashed into her high-heeled male shoes.

Two left them with their giggles to tell Three, who was calmly reading some fashion magazine in his bed, a dozen of roses smashed and destroyed on the floor.

(the roses were from One)

(she was lost for them, doesn't matter what Four said)

Three jumped out of the bed, hugged both of them (a rare thing, as Three didn't do hugs, except from Mom, One and Four), and run to the library, a big smile in his face, curls bouncing behind him.

Two should have told One. But she knew that their "leader" would first give them a scolding for eavesdropping, then be bitchy about how they didn't need names if it wasn't useful for the Cause.

And then start trying to convince them she was their leader, and so entitled to choose their names, or their names should combine or match or some other team crap.

And Two wouldn't let One choose her name, or she probably would be stuck with Destiny, Gertrude, Drizzle or something equally dumb, since the blonde wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box.

If she let anyone choose her name, it would be Mom. Three was cool, but his name probably would be superfluous like him, Four was a mad hatter, Five would probably prefer to stuck with their numbers, Six would probably pick all their names from difficult books and Seven was too shy to really choose.

But she couldn't do anything about it until Mom came with their names, or the adults would know that she had eavesdropped.

When 25th December finally came, already two weeks passed. Most of them had put aside the news: Maybe would just happen when they had interviews, maybe it was just a fluke, maybe Sir Reginald went back on his decision.

(almost as impossible as the name-giving)

But when they woke up in the snowy morning, the man was on a work travel and Mom, before breakfast, made them all sit in the living room, still on their pajamas.

(a first, as they would never leave their rooms in any disheveled state with Sir Reginald on the house)

(well, most of them, Four didn't seem to care much)

(she didn't care much about bras too, and it made Sir Reginald so mad, Four would be gone for hours, even all night, probably writing lines)

"Well my dears, you all know today is a very special day. It's Christmas, and your father gave me the permission to concede you all a present."

They were silently smiling, even faking a bit of surprise, so Pogo wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

Eavesdropping was not welcome in that house, and sometimes the punishment was rough, sometimes even a bit too rough.

(she remembered whispers about mausoleums, but Four and Six shut up before she could listen much)

"I'll be giving you names! They will be your true names for now on, as they will be in every identity card and birth certificate you own. I did my very best to find names that would encompass everything that you truly are."

They cheered, even if only Number One sounded real (maybe because she didn't know, as not even Three was about to suffer through his lectures), and Mom smiled warmly (or as warmly as a robot could smile).

"When I call you, dear, get up, so you can come sign the name I will tell you."

Two smiled, all teeth and dimples. She knew Mom wouldn't disappoint her. Maybe she even pick names related to their birth countries? Or their powers!

"Number One, you are now Loyce, my dear, meaning famous warrior who fight her battles with fairness and strength."

The blonde got up, with her chest inflated. Two rather thought she looked like a chicken posturing. Then, she signed her name, all flair and calligraphy, like she was the best of them, and hugged Mom sideways as she thanked her.

Loyce was a cool name, even if the person using it wasn't as cool. Two would have named her Lotus, like the drug from the myths Six liked to read to them. Beautiful in the outside, creating a illusion to lure you into a false sense of security.

"Number Two, your name is now Diana, sweetness, as the roman goodness of the hunt and the moon, so she can bless you and your powers."

Two, now Diana, preened at this. It was an awesome name, and now she would have a excuse to keep asking Six to tell her even more beautiful greek stories, like he told Four.

Diana (or as she would later be nicknamed, Dy), also knew there was a princess with her name, and that singer Four liked to hear in the radio when Dad was traveling. Her name had many good people under it. She would honor it by being one more.

She got up, feeling so strong not even Loyce could made her fall or stutter in that moment, and signed her name in her new ID, with her scratchy letters.

As she sat down, all warm from her new name and for the hug Mom gave her, she looked at the others and hope their names would also be cool as hers.

"Number Three, your given name will be, for now on, Allyson, my dear. For the masculine of Alice, that means noble and kind and of perfect appearance, just like you."

The boy got up, with his perfect clothes and hair always on place, and hugged Mom before writing his new name down, giving her an noisy kiss in her cheek.

Number Four was silent, and looking at her feet. Two didn't like to see Four upset, and she seemed so happy at a name when she told her before. Was On- Loyce telling her things again?

Six was holding her hand, doing small circles with his thumb in it, as to calm her.

"Number Four, honey, the name I choose for you was Kore, as the greek goodness who would later become Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld and bringer of the Spring, and just like her you will learn to reign over the other side."

Kore was almost in tears, but a smile illuminated all her face, and Six now had a proud hand on her shoulder, nudging her to go sign her name.

She almost fell, running to Mom and giving her an enthusiastic hug. Diana would be happy to be part of that hug, because everyone knew Kore and Mom gave the best hugs (the girl was colder than a fridge, so everyone seeked her hugs in the hot summers, even if she often refused to put on a bra).

Before Mom could speak again, Five went up to her, her pigtails bouncing in her perfectly pressed blazer.

"Mom, as much as I admire what you are doing for us, I prefer to continue to be Five, as this name is part of my identity, if you don't feel bad by that."

None of them were surprised, even if Loyce looked a bit like she wanted to go make a fuss of it.

Mom smiled calmly at the small girl, and giving her a big hug. Even if Five didn't like much contact, she wouldn't refuse the robot's hugs.

"Can I tell you at least what your name was going to be, sweet?"

Five interest was picked by that, and nodded as Mom curved slightly to whisper something in her ear. The girl's smile was like a light was turned on her face, making her looking her age for the first time since they learned how to talk.

Diana would lean in and eavesdrop, but it was a too open space and Pogo might have noticed.

"It is a wonderful name Mom, and would suit me well if I hadn't already chosen mine."

Mom caressed her hair, and make her sign her name, as Five. Diana's curiosity almost made her ask, but the other girl was back to her aloof distance.

"Number Six, dearest, your name is now Ben, meaning right-hand son, as you took such great care of your brothers and sisters, and as I hope you continue to."

It wasn't a lie, even if Loyce was looking a little green in the face. Six, now Ben, was the one who helped Four with her telekinesis and calmed her nightmares (only the ones who were wall to wall with her could hear the muffled sobs and trashing in the bad nights, and Three didn't help).

He was the one who moved them to include Seven, even if he wasn't anything like them, helped Diana with her stutter when Mom was busy, went with Three in his mad escapades onto the night, advised them when he failed on advise One in her paranoia and studied difficult things with Five over coffee.

He signed his name with a big grin, and sat back beside Kore, putting an arm around her shoulder again. Diana knew he did it because the girl needed physical contact, to distract her of the ghosts.

"And you Seven, dear, your name will be Vanya, meaning gracious gift of god, because you are very important to all of us, sweet."

Vanya gave her a half-hearted hug. It was like he wasn't happy with her name, but would bear it anyway. He signed his name and sat back down, silently.

Didn't make any sense to Diana. He was always buzzing, wanting to join them, and when he is called special, he got upset?

(she didn't know about how rumours were spread long before this)

Diana shrugged. It wasn't important right now. They went to breakfast, and for once, they could chat at the table.

(Loyce didn't chat at the table, but that was more than okay for Diana, as she very much preferred to listen Kore and Ben talk).

 


End file.
